


Where Were You In The Morning

by glitterminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, boom boom era minghao, idk how medical records work sorry, implied one night stand bc i cant write smut, jungyu are bffs, mingyu is clumsy af, pls listen to shawn mendes, shawn mendes is the best writing muse, side character mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterminghao/pseuds/glitterminghao
Summary: in which junhui woke up on a cold bed with no minghao in sight





	1. Chapter 1

Junhui didn't know whether he should hate Mingyu or pity the poor boy. He was inexplicably tall for an Asian which is usually a good thing, except for the fact that Mingyu was clumsy as all hell and his long legs didn't exactly help him in his unfortunate predicament. Just a few hours ago, Junhui witnessed Mingyu trip over his own foot while walking towards their table during lunch. Not only did he waste the food they paid for, but he also broke his arm in the process.

So now Junhui was in the hospital to surpervise his sleeping friend until his mother comes.

It wasn't exactly the worst chore, and he wanted to be a good friend, but it was boring to be in a quiet hospital room all by himself save for the unconscious body on the bed. The Chinese boy eventually decided to step out for a little bit of air and maybe watch some dance videos on his phone outside the room without worrying that he might wake his friend up.

As soon as he opened the door, though, he accidentally hit a person right in the face. The stranger yelped, his hand coming up to cradle his nose which received most of the impact. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear." Junhui immediately apologized in a mix of Cantonese and Korean. In the corner of his eye, he noticed a folder on the floor with all of its paper contents scattered on the floor, which he quickly picked up out of guilt.

"It's okay." The strangerㅡwhich Junhui realized is a lanky boy with fiery red hairㅡmumbled as he reached for the folder that Junhui handed him. "It wasn't your fault."

The boy gave him a small smile with his pink lips which further emphasized the redness of his noseㅡGod, that must be painful, Junhui thinksㅡwhich only made him feel more guilty. "Hey, how about I make it up to you?" Junhui suggests, eyeing the way the boy tucks the folder under his arm. He checks his watch. "I could treat you to dinner, maybe. Only if you want to, of course."

The red head just offers another small smile, his cheeks almost as red as his hair. "That would be lovely."

Together, they drove Junhui's car to a good pizza place near the hospital. He texted Mingyu's mother that he went out for food to which she replied with a thank you for taking care of his son and a happy face for good measure.

Junhui learned that the stranger's name was Minghao, and that he's Chinese just like him. This similarity quickly sparked their friendship and they spent the whole ride jamming to Chinese ballads on Junhui's radio.

Their order of a hawaiian pizza arrived to their table in a matter of 10 minutes after they entered the restaurantㅡthank god Minghao wasn't one of those people who bandwagoned on the whole 'pineapple shouldn't be on pizza' ordeal.

"So, why is your hair red?" Junhui asked after a few beats of silence, just to have something to talk about, really. Minghao didn't seem to mind the exchange of questions, anyway.

"I'm in a dance trio and we thought it'd be fun to dye our hair with primary colors." Minghao laughed, probably remembering the time they came up with the ridiculous idea. "We drew lots for the colors and as you can see, I got the red."

Junhui hummed, appreciating the way Minghao talks about the little details of his life so freely around him. "So does that mean you hair's like, really brittle now? I bet they fall off like dust whenever you comb them." Junhui joked, feeling proud of himself when Minghao giggled.

"Yes. But it's not that bad. I mean, my hair would still remain intact even if you pull on it during sex."

Junhui didn't know what to do with the information.

Minghao seemed to finally realize what he said, causing the tips of his ears to go red in embarrassment. "It's not like I imagined you doing it. I meanㅡI wouldn't mind if you do butㅡuh, yeah.." He said to try and redeem himself, but only ends up digging his hole even deeper. Junhui remained quiet, his legs crossed under the table while his fingers fidget on the pizza slice on his plate.

"I, uh, have to go to the toilet for like, two seconds. Excuse me." Minghao said hastily before escaping the awkward atmosphere. He accidentally nudged his folder in the process, making it fall to the floor once again. Junhui finally realized that the folder contained Minghao's medical records, and the longer he stared at it, the more he got curious as to why the boy was at the hospital in the first place. And so he picked up the folder like he did when they first bumped into each other, but this time he thumbed through the papers and read the printed text.

 

> Name: Xu Minghao  
>  Age: 21  
>  Sex: Male  
>  Blood Type: A  
>  Ilㅡ

He heard footsteps coming his way so he hastily put the papers back into the folder and placed it on the same spot on the table it was resting on before it fell. Minghao wasn't kidding when he said he would go to the toilet for two seconds. "Hey. Sorry about that." Minghao said, all the tension gone from his face as if he wiped it off with a towel. "What do you say we get out of here and go some place else? I really wanna get to know you more."

His offer sounded a lot like something a random pervert in a club would say, but the tightness in Junhui's pants caused by their previous conversation didn't want to pass up on the opportunity, so he agreed without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up with an aching back and a numb arm wasn't exactly a great way to start the day, but things could get worse. Unfortunately, things were definitely worse for Junhui today when he realized that the other side of his bed was cold and heartlessly empty.

Where did Minghao go?

Getting his hopes up a little more, he sat up and nervously looked around his bedroom floor. Clean. No traces of hurriedly discarded clothes except for the outfit he wore yesterday. "Maybe he's making breakfast." Junhui thought to himself. The two boys talked about sharing a nice breakfast last night after their steamy business, so the situation is highly probable.

The thought of Minghao cooking food for him excited Junhui, so he quickly got out of bed and stumbled into his kitchen, not even bothering to wear his boxers. Instead of the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs, he was greeted by the smell of disappointment and bitter realization. The kitchen was empty. Which only meant Minghao left after concluding his business with Junhui. He left after sweet talking Junhui into his bed and sweet talking him once more until he fell asleep so he could sneak out of the older's apartment.

Junhui felt a pang in his heart. Out of all the people he slept with, Minghao was definitely the one he liked the most. He was giggly and soft and didn't demand things from Junhui. Minghao's words made it seem like they really connected. He wished Minghao atleast left his number somewhereㅡhis number!

The naked boy rushed back to his room and frantically searched for possibly a strip of paper with Minghao's number on it. He even checked his phone just in case Minghao somehow managed to open it and directly input his number into Junhui's contacts. Unfortunately for Junhui, there was no new saved number, and Mingyu's mom texted him, pleading to keep an eye on his son again for the day while she's at work.

Junhui just sighed and prepared to go to the hospital. He still felt betrayed, but he still kept his hopes up. Who knows? Maybe he might see Minghao again where they first met and they can talk about why the younger suddenly disappeared during the night.

Either Mingyu's clumsiness has rubbed off on Junhui, or the world just really hates him today. It can be both, really, for as Junhui was running to Mingyu's hospital room, he bumped into someone _again_ on the staircase. He really needed to start looking where he's going.

"Uh, sorry." The person he bumped into mumbled as he composed himself from the sudden fall.

Junhui couldn't even utter an apology back, because standing right in front of him was the man who left him to wake up all alone in a room, heart broken and disappointed.

"How do you just walk away like that?" Junhui whispered, but was loud enough for Minghao to hear and stop from walking away.

"Excuse me? It was _you_ who bumped into _meㅡ_ "

"No!" The raging disappointment inside Junhui's heart started spilling from his mouth like hot lava. He promised himself he wouldn't get mad at Minghao for what happened and would remain civil if they ever get to talk about it since the boy probably had a good reason. But he was really hurt. "You made me believe that there's something between you and me!"

Minghao looked at Junhui as if he just spoke in an alien language that he couldn't understand.

"Where were you this morning?" Junhui finally said the words that have been on the tip of his tongue the whole day. He wanted to know so badly. He spent a good hour of his morning just staring at his bedroom ceiling to wonder about why Minghao could've possibly left him during the night when he was the one who initiated the hook-up in the first place.

"I'mㅡ" Minghao started. He looked lost and confused, and Junhui felt bad for getting mad at the boy. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what's hapㅡhave we met before?"

The older boy could've sworn he heard his heart shatter and fall to the floor into a million pieces. The logical explanation would be that Minghao's only pretending to not know him just to avoid a confrontation, but he looked so genuinely _lost_ like a lamb that strayed away from its herd.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I'll get going now. I'm sorry for....not looking where I was going." Minghao hastily said, hugging his folder of medical records to his chest before bowing and walking away from Junhui's life forever.

Junhui eyed the folder Minghao held so tightly, and suddenly, he was hit with the realization that he _knew_ _the answer_ all this time. He knew why Minghao didn't stay, and he felt so dumb for not processing the information sooner. It has been in his memory since the moment he thumbed through Minghao's medical files.

> Illness: Anterograde Amnesia

Junhui's heart broke harder than it did before, because no amount of confrontation or begging or even crying could ever make Minghao stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know "you and me" is grammatically incorrect but shawn's song says "something between you and me, yeah" so i followed it bc this story is based on his song anyways ksksksks so ye thanks for reading uwu


End file.
